


Dressing Up

by InvestigativeBanana



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fancy Dress, Grease - Freeform, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvestigativeBanana/pseuds/InvestigativeBanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fancy dress night at Albie's leaves Serena in shock when she sees who Bernie comes dressed as.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Berena fic I have written (after reading many) and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

It was fancy dress night at Albie's and Serena Campbell was dreading the thought of going inside to see everyone in their tacky costumes. The last thing she wanted to see was Fletch dressed up in skin-tight clothes in an attempt to resemble Superman, or Raf donning a kilt to do his best impersonation of William Wallace in Braveheart.

She continued to sign off documents in her office until her thoughts were interrupted by her colleague and best friend, Bernie Wolfe.

"Are you going to that thing tonight?" Bernie asked.

Serena raised her head to see Bernie looking hopeful. "Unfortunately. If it wasn't for charity I don't think I would dare set foot in that place tonight."

"Oh come on, fancy dress is fun!"

Serena let out a short bark of laughter. "Hardly!"

"Well, what are you going as?"

"Is it necessary to tell you?"

"It must be something bad if you won't tell me!" Bernie teased.

Serena raised her hands in the air, "Okay, okay! I'm going as one of the Pink Ladies from Grease."

Bernie laughed and shook her head.

"What? Why is that funny?"

"It's just... nothing."

"Well what about you then? Ooh, let me guess..."

Bernie tapped her nose. "It's a secret."

"Oh is it now?! It better be good then!"

Bernie got up from her seat, put her trench coat on and headed for the door. Before leaving she turned back towards Serena and gave her a sly look. "Oh, it is."

Serena laughed as Bernie left the room. "This might not be so bad after all."

\---

It was approaching 8pm when Serena reached Albie's after getting changed into her outfit. She thought her pink jacket matched with black skinny trousers and pumps would be enough to pass as 'fancy dress'.

She pushed the door open and saw many of the staff already there, dressed in a mixture of outfits from Elvis to Marilyn Monroe. She headed for the bar to order herself a drink.

She wanted to wait for Bernie to arrive so that she could order at the same time as her, but she was unable to spot her amongst the many people.

"One Shiraz please."

"I'll pay." An American voice announced.

Serena turned towards the mystery person who was facing slightly away from her. "Thank you... whatever your name is, but I am perfectly capable of purchasing my own alcoholic beverages."

"I insist. And the name's Danny... Danny Zuko." The person turned towards Serena whose face went from a smile to shock in milliseconds.

In front of her stood the one and only... Bernie Wolfe, dressed in a white (and quite frankly figure hugging) t shirt, skinny jeans, black shoes, and a black leather jacket. She had a cigarette behind her ear, and had gelled her hair into a 1950's quiff. Serena couldn't help but gulp at the sight of her, and then decided she ought to probably say something rather than just stare at her incredibly attractive friend.

"Bernie?!"

Bernie then broke out of character, "Yep!"

Serena was taken aback by the way Bernie was leaning casually against the bar, looking practically edible.

Bernie laughed, "Look at us matching! I'm so glad I didn't tell you who I was coming as earlier!"

Serena looked down at her outfit and raised an eyebrow. "Well, this is just going to fuel the rumours isn't it?"

Bernie smirked, leaned in close to Serena's ear and said, "Let them talk, they're only jealous I get to spend the whole night with the most beautiful woman here."

Serena's stomach dropped; Bernie thought she was beautiful? But before she had time to process her thoughts, she was being dragged into the area which was being used as a dance floor.

\---

They thoroughly enjoyed their night alongside their colleagues; dancing, laughing, drinking - Serena was surprised that she hadn't been forced to sing in the Karaoke yet.

The night was drawing to a close and she was relieved that she wouldn't have to sing in front of the people she worked with on a day to day basis.

"I'm just going to the toilet," Bernie mentioned. "I'll be back in a sec."

Serena smiled as Bernie walked through the crowds of people, then turned back to her drink... god knows how many glasses of wine she had consumed throughout the evening.

The DJ cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone; "Thank you all for coming, we have raised a total of £251.89!" He paused for the claps and cheers that ensued. "The night is nearly over, but we have time for one more song on the karaoke... and what better way to see the night out than with a classic!"

Serena took a sip of her drink and looked towards the stage area, expecting to see a drunken group of men attempt their rendition of 'YMCA'. But what she saw was Bernie step onto the stage, looking directly at her, and then beckoning her over.

Serena shook her head and laughed, but Bernie was persistent; pointing her finger to the ground to imply there would be consequences if she did not move from the bar stool.

The DJ announced; "And the song is... Summer Nights from Grease!"

Bernie shrugged her shoulders in mock innocence while Serena rolled her eyes, downed the rest of her wine as dutch courage, and made her way onto the stage next to Bernie.

Serena turned her head to Bernie, "Oh you are in so much trouble right now Ms Wolfe."

"I know, but it's worth it!"

"You owe me."

"Owe you what?"

But Serena had no time to answer as she smirked and looked towards the lyric screen.

\---

They received many cheers from the audience for their hilarious version of the song, with Bernie trying to put on a deep voice for the entirety of it, and Serena surprisingly singing very much in tune. Bernie and Serena then left Albie's alongside the rest of the staff and strolled outside in the cool night air.They stopped after a few steps to lean against a wall whilst waiting for their taxi - the alcohol had definitely had an effect on their ability to walk in a straight line and it had also swirled around in their brains, making them feel a lot more confident than they did when conversing on the ward.

"So, pray tell what it is I owe you, Ms Campbell?"

Serena thought for a few seconds, "Since you were so intent on us staying in character with your karaoke song choice, I think you ought to properly finish the night off as Danny would."

Bernie stepped in front of Serena and raised an eyebrow. "With you as my Sandy?"

Serena allowed herself to drag her eyes over Bernie's outfit once more, fully appreciating how good she looked in it. "Of course... Danny." Serena looked up at Bernie with fire in her eyes.

In less than a second after she had finished speaking, Bernie pushed her body flush against Serena's, placing one of her hands on Serena's cheeks, and the other on her waist to hold them together. She then looked directly into Serena's eyes that were now pleading, begging even, and that was all the reassurance Bernie needed before she pressed her lips against Serena's, kissing slowly against her soft lips before Serena placed her hands on Bernie's waist, making Bernie deepen the kiss. Serena was full of want and need, shown in the small bites she was leaving on Bernie's lip.

The taxi driver beeped his horn, scaring the two women who hadn't realised he had been sitting there for a while. Both of them were panting, and had turned slightly red from the embarrassment of being caught. They both laughed and smiled.

"My place?" Suggested Bernie.

"Jason will be fast asleep by now so I think that would be for the best. Especially since I would like to continue our... Grease revival act."

"Oh is that what we're calling it? In that case I think we'd better not waste any more time... Sandy."

"Oh, Danny!" Serena said dramatically, placing the back of her hand against her forehead.

And with that, they made their way into the taxi, which was going to be the closest thing to Greased Lightning they were going to get.


End file.
